


Thankful

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Babies Brothers and Bonds...Oh My [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fc_smorgasbord, Drinking, F/M, Family, M/M, Mpreg, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby reminisces about the past.</p><p>Prompt 242 reminisce at  Community: fc_smorgasbord</p><p>**Karen Singer is still deceased**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thankful

Bobby grabbed the bottle of Jack he kept for emergencies and nightmares from his nightstand. He thought that tonight could easily qualify as both. He was still not as comfortable as he hoped he appeared to be having Crowley in his home. He was almost positive that the cross-road demon wasn't outright lying to them. He wasn't sure it was telling them the complete truth. He wondered what the complete story was. They all knew that demons couldn't be trusted, so why were they trusting Crowley .

He tried to find a comfortable spot on the bed. Days like today always reminded him of how empty his bed really was. He wanted nothing more than to talk with Karen about everything that had happened.

“Karen, today was one helluva Thanksgiving. It was actually more tense than the first year your mom came to dinner. Don't take this the wrong way, Hon, but I really wish she had been here instead of that damned demon. You have to admit they do have a few things in common. Except Crowley flat-out demanded a baby be conceived. Your mom spent the day hinting that we should start thinking about starting a family as soon as we could. Can you imagine what she would have thought of them? I bet the Dean would have had her wrapped around his little finger the first day they met.” He was glad the bottle was more than half full. The last thing he wanted was to leave his room and run into Sam. He knew that Sam would think that the baby talk had driven him to drink. He just wasn't ready to talk about the last conversation he had with her with anyone. 

“I'm sorry that I didn't meet them when you were still...here. You would've loved having them underfoot. I know you would've been shopping and baking all the time. I can just hear you now reminding me that they would be back at anytime and we need to be ready. You would've been right. John never was one to give any damn notice. Well, not more than 'I'm three hours out will you be home?'. Who knows maybe John would've brought them by more often if you had been here.” Bobby took an extra sip as he tried not to picture Karen still at his side.

“I don't know what I'm going to do. I know Dean loves his brother beyond reason. I can still recall the first time I met the boys, they were so young back then. John was still learning the hunting ropes, and that man needed a break. Traveling across the county with two small kids. Hell, Sammy was still a baby and Dean was just a toddler. The first night they were here John went to grab a shower and Sammy started fussin'. I figured I would give him a bottle, and it wasn't long after that Dean walked up and told me that, 'Sammy needs proper care. He explained what I was doing wrong and how to better care for Sammy. I wish you could have seen him. Dean was this tiny little guy who knew what Sam needed. Karen, I know he will be the best father any kid could have. I'm just not sure he will be able to have a kid with Sam. Even if it means saving him.” Bobby felt the day catching up to him.

“I just hope you can forgive me. I wish you could give me a sign that I'm doing the right thing.” Bobby mumbled before he he drifted off.


End file.
